


Strength in Softness

by Diary



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Conversations, Gen, POV Brienne of Tarth, POV Female Character, Post-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne witnesses a moment between Pod and a wildling woman. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength in Softness

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones.

Hearing a thump, Brienne carefully sets her firewood down and peers around a tree.

She immediately regrets it when she sees a pretty, young wildling has pushed Pod against a tree.

“I’ll be yours, if you’ll be mine,” she says with her hand creeping lower.

Catching the hand, Pod brings it up and kisses it. “Um, thank you, uh, my lady, but- I’m already someone else’s.”

Surprised he’d turn down such a pretty woman, Brienne hopes, for both of his and the woman’s sake, this polite lie he’s given will hold.

“Not the Snow crow’s sister,” the wildling inquires.

“No,” he answers. “I’m squire to Lady Brienne of Tarth.”

Oh, gods, Podrick, Brienne thinks. Just make up a serving maid or peasant girl from King’s Landing.

She wonders if she should announce her presence and try to spare him.

“The human giantess? She’s as strong as oak with pure water running through and not for you. You’re not for her. She’s going to have strong, big sons someday and girls with her rare strength. Probably all be river blue in the eyes, too. You can’t give her that.”

Pressing closer against him, she continues, “I’m softer, just like you. I’ll always look at you with kind eyes. And someday, if we have children, they’ll be muddy brown, a combination of you and me. They might have my soft grass eyes.”

Pod looks at her with such an affectionate expression, Brienne wonders if he’s decided to accept the offer after all.

However, he shakes his head. Reaching up, he hesitantly touches her cheek. “I’m sorry, but you didn’t understand me. When it comes to, um, sharing bodies in bed, that isn’t what I meant. I mean, I made a promise to follow Lady Brienne and help her on her quests. There’s no one else I’d rather follow, no quest I’d ever question if she said it was right, and I can’t be anyone else’s while I do that, and- I’m not the type to be with someone in such a way if we don’t belong to each other.”

A lump forms in Brienne’s throat, and she finds herself wishing she’d paid more attention to him and shown him more kindness from the start.

Sighing, the wildling nods. “You crows and your quests. Still, you have honour and honesty about you, and that’s rare enough.” Hopefully, she asks, “But one kiss, though?”

“I-I probably won’t be any good, but that would be nice,” he stammers out with a red face.

Smiling, the wildling leans forward.

Brienne moves back behind the tree and picks up her firewood.

“Oh, wait, would you please tell me your name?” She hears Pod ask.

“Cottle,” is the answer. “Even if you won’t be mine and let me be yours, though, you can call me Cottie. Only special people can.”

“Thank you. I’m-”

“Podrick Payne. The lady giantess calls you Pod. Much in common with pots, are you. It suits you.”

Brienne peeks back around and sees the two are standing further apart.

Reaching over, Cottle tugs his hand. “Come dance with me and the others, at least, before the lady giantess returns.”

Pod obediently follows.


End file.
